1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module including a plurality of battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery cells are generally used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and electricity and are used in various shapes, depending on the types of applied external electronic devices.
Small mobile devices, such as mobile phones, can operate for a predetermined time with output and capacity of a single battery. However, battery modules including a plurality of battery cells are preferred for long-time operation and high-power operation, such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles that consume a large amount of power and the output voltage and output current of the battery modules can be increased, depending on the number of built-in battery cells.
The battery modules include a plurality of battery cells in consideration of the output voltage and current. However, the battery modules should be accommodated in as small a space as possible, such that improving mounting efficiency is desired.